Starlight
by Merthur Dreamer
Summary: In a house, by the sea, Merlin waits...


**Howdy ^_^**

**So I wrote this for a school assessment and realised I based it on 'Stardust' and Merlin/Arthur... so I thought I'd type it up and post it :P**

**However, I'm not sure whether I should continue it and such future chapters will depend on reviews and public response – therefore a review, if possible, even just a few words, would be loved. Also, I may update this with a better version with a bit more description... this is more of a draft if anything...**

**On with the show **

...

**Starlight**

There is a house, by the sea, where nothing out of the ordinary happens at all. The blank walls of white moan with mould and cough with dust. The ties of the roof, of a Victorian style, crack and crumble in their clotted blood like the curtain of chalk that surrounds the coast. In the window, grey with age, one would see a young man of no more than twenty. His eyes, a sapphire blue, cry their yearning to the lonely, incandescent moon on its liquid sky of indigo ink. With skin, as white as the star bright spheres above him, and ebony hair as black as night - he waits and wishes. With a green and yellow melancholy, he sits like patience on a monument, smiling at grief. But he is cursed with a descending dread forever wishing more than this; a faint but determined whisper on his fragile lips as he resumes gazing at the stars: wondering if they are as lonely as he. If one were to look into his past, they would see he was told that time tiptoes by, however, now he can only hear time's footsteps running past him.

Now, if one were to wait a while they would feel a tremble from the ominous earth and be mesmerised by a skyward flash more bright than starlight. About fifty metres from the coast, a glow of turquoise could be seen with an increasing expansion of colour and an accumulating whoosh and in a heartbeat, time would freeze... as a star is brought to the ocean with a thud of the highest magnitude with a perpetual brightness now dying. The waves rise like a veil of water and the speed was great, most likely to leave one breathless...

...

Trapped... that's all he feels as the waves engulf him with their vicious claws. He feels as if he cannot move, paralysed by the numb ache threatening his body. 'What just happened?' he wonders in horror, already missing the sanctuary of the sky. A panic pierces his heart, creating drops of fear to poison his blood as the water weighs him down with an everlasting grip and no mercy. 'Finally...' he pauses, yielding to the water's grasp 'Maybe this is the end...' However, life did not plan for his end to come crashing down like the tide ahead. A spark, a lifeline, pulses through his body as if calling him from a deep slumber. He tries with all his might and despite, or maybe because of the burn within his lungs: he shatters the surface of water; droplets flying like shards of stained glass as he gasps for the sweet air, feeling it embrace his lungs, breaking the dazzled water.

He calms himself with deep, slow breaths of air, feeling his frantic heart subduing from the frenzy. He is shaking with a cold sweat and water-droplets, like liquid diamonds, slide past his chest. The anxious racing of his blood pumps through his ears like daggers flying through a silent night. His eyes mirror that of a summer's day, however dulled now from the abrupt impact when he was pulled so unknowingly from his safe haven. The golden threads of his hair, once light like the morning sun, glisten; feebly now, as they darken like ink in liquid against his forehead. His lips are swollen like petals of a rose and are chapped as if they were exposed to a whirlwind of biting ice. The silver garments of silk that adorn him, now hang weakly by his hips and are torn somewhat. The little fragments of salt cling to his skin to form crystals of snow, reflecting upon the ocean behind and dance in the dark. But what one would notice most of all was how his moist skin glitters with each heart beat, slowly growing in breath as he glowed; symbolising a candle in the wind; illuminating the vast expanse of the shore, bathing it in a wounded shine.

Arthur is confused, for he is on Earth now and stars do not belong in such a place. He was looking upon this very coast, wondering if the man, Merlin, in the house was truly fading in sorrow... however he did not expect such sudden matters to take place.

Lost and afraid, in a pose that may seem supercilious to some, but weak to others with a more trained eye, he cautiously steps upon the sand: feeling it like an opulent, soft fabric beneath his feet as the tide caressed his ankles, splashing gently against him. His broad shoulders scream in agony as his muscles tense with a searing flame. However, now it was that he glanced upon the coast to see a man in a window. His features were vulnerable and hiding the years, but there was a subtle something between them as if they should know each other. The man seemed to be holding a breath... his heart stopping. Due to this mutual feeling, it was now he felt his heartstrings wrench and a peaceful swell of belonging echo through his blood. He stilled then, a most overwhelming emotion rippling through. It was now that he lost himself in the sapphire blue eyes of a man of no more than twenty, in a house, by the sea, where nothing out of the ordinary happens at all...

**... So, was it okay?**

**Although this is un-betaed – it has been checked on Word :P**

**Let me know if I should continue ^_^**

**Thanks For Reading x**


End file.
